Abyssea - Vunkerl
category:areasCategory:Abysseade:Abyssea - Vunkerl Involved in Quests/Missions Notes *Refuel and Replenish quests are not counted as a quest in regards to the Abyssea objective: Complete All Quests. *See Reputation for details regarding fame. *See the Quick Reputation Guide for details on building fame posthaste. NPCs Found Here |- style="background:#CDC0E6" align="center" |colspan="3"|'Base camp (F-4)' |- style="background:#CDC0E6" align="center" |colspan="3"|'Outpost (I-9)' |- style="background:#CDC0E6" align="center" |colspan="3"|'Western camp (E-7)' |- style="background:#CDC0E6" align="center" |colspan="3"|'Veridical Confluxes' Other Information Sturdy Pyxis /Sturdy Pyxis}} Notorious Monsters Found Here | Steal= ?? | Family= Funguars | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} | Steal= ?? | Family= Marids | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= A, T(S) }} , Ingrown Taurus Nail and Imbrued Vampyr Fang to ??? @ (G-10) | Lvl= ??| Drop= Chthonic Staff Ishikirimaru Bukhis's Wing Stone of Voyage Card of Voyage Atma of the Sanguine Scythe | Steal= ?? | Family= Tauri | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} | Steal= ?? | Family= Djinn | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} | Steal=?? | Family= Imps | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} , Pulsating Soulflayer Beard , Chipped Imp's Olifant to ??? @ (E-12)| Lvl= ?? | Drop= Ballerines Crisis Scythe Jewel of Voyage Stone of Voyage Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity | Steal=?? | Family= Dvergr | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} | Steal=?? | Family= Dvergr | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} | Steal= ?? | Family= Opo-opo | NumSpawns= 1 | Note=A, T(S), T(H) }} | Steal= ?? | Family= Pugils | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= A, T(H) }} | Steal=?? | Family= Spiders | NumSpawns= 1 | Note=A, T(S) }} | Steal=?? | Family= Sea Monks | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} | Steal=?? | Family= Soulflayers | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} and Warped Smilodon Choker to ??? @ (G-8)| Lvl= ?? | Drop= Orison Locket Iga Dochugappa Ambusher's Hose Atma of the Blinding Horn | Steal= ?? | Family= Monoceros | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} | Steal=?? | Family= Tauri | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} | Steal=?? | Family= Vampyr | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} | Steal= ?? | Family= Crawlers | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} | Steal=?? | Family= Gargouilles | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} | Steal=?? | Family= Tigers | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} | Steal=?? | Family= Puks | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} and Shimmering Pugil Scale to ??? @ (K-6) | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Dornen Schuhs Sekirei Sedna's Tusk Coin of Voyage Jewel of Voyage Atma of the Tusked Terror | Steal=?? | Family= Ruszors | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= Zone Boss}} | Steal=?? | Family= Caturae | NumSpawns= 1 | Note=A,T(S), T(H)}} | Steal=?? | Family= Ladybugs | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} |- style="background:#ffdead" align="center" |colspan="7"|'Voidwalker NM's' Clear Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Colorful Demilune Abyssite | Steal=?? | Family= Zdei | NumSpawns= 1 | Note=VNM T1}} Colorful Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= | Drop= Magnus Sainti Crooner's Cithara Crimson Demilune Abyssite | Steal=?? | Family= Zdei | NumSpawns= 1 | Note=VNM T2}} Crimson Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= | Drop= Exequy Gun Schellenband Card of Voyage Coin of Voyage Atma of the Demonic Lash | Steal=?? | Family= Hpemde | NumSpawns= 1 | Note=VNM T3}} Abyssea Force Spawn Monsters *Items marked with a * can be bought on the Auction House - Items in italics are key items that can drop from the NM. Regular Monsters Found Here | Drop= Gnarled Taurus Horn Taurus Horn | Steal= | Family=Tauri | NumSpawns= 18| Note= A, L, T(S) }} | Drop= Pugil Scales Shall Shell | Steal= | Family=Pugils | NumSpawns= 25| Note= A, H }} | Drop= Imp Wing | Steal= | Family= Imps | NumSpawns= 20 | Note= A, T(S), T(H) }} | Drop= Fortune Wing Ladybug Wing| Steal= | Family=Ladybugs | NumSpawns= 17 | Note= }} | Drop= Crawler Egg Crawler Floatstone Silk Thread | Steal= Despoil : Crawler Egg Despoil : Crawler Cocoon | Family=Crawlers | NumSpawns= 14| Note= L }} | Drop= Amoeban Pseudopod | Steal= | Family=Amoebans | NumSpawns= | Note= A, M }} | Drop= Murex Spicule | Steal= | Family=Murex | NumSpawns= | Note= A, JA }} | Drop= Gargouille Eye Gargouille Horn Gargouille Shank Gargouille Stone | Steal= | Family=Gargouilles | NumSpawns= 16| Note= A, H, S }} | Drop= Djinn Arm Djinn Ash Djinn Ashes | Steal= | Family= Djinn | NumSpawns= 19| Note= A, L, S, M }} | Drop= Moonbeam Clam Seashell Shall Shell | Steal= | Family= Sea Monks | NumSpawns= 14| Note= A, H }} | Drop= | Steal= | Family= Marids | NumSpawns= 6| Note= S, Sc }} | Drop= Chimera Blood Opaque Wing Puk Egg Puk Wing | Steal= | Family= Puks | NumSpawns= 11| Note=A, S, H }} | Drop= Soulflayer Robe Soulflayer Tentacle Stiffened Tentacle | Steal= | Family= Soulflayers | NumSpawns= 16| Note= A, H, M }} | Drop= Murex Spicule Sanguinet | Steal= Despoil: Murex Spicule| Family= Murex | NumSpawns= 26| Note= A, JA }} | Drop= Hare Meat High-Quality Rabbit Hide Rabbit Hide | Steal= Despoil: Hare Meat Despoil: Rabbit Hide | Family= Rabbits | NumSpawns= 17| Note= }} | Drop= Dented Skull | Steal= | Family= Corpselights | NumSpawns= 16| Note= A, H, HP }} | Drop= Bat Fang Bat Wing Beastman Blood Fiend Blood | Steal= Despoil: Bat Wing | Family= Bat Trios | NumSpawns= 23| Note= A, L, H }} | Drop= Black Whisker Smilodon Hide Smilodon Liver | Steal= Despoil: Smilodon Hide Despoil: Smilodon Liver| Family= Tigers | NumSpawns= 20| Note= A, S, Sc }} | Drop= Danceshroom Shockshroom Sleepshroom | Steal= | Family= Funguars | NumSpawns= 20| Note= L, H}} | Drop= Spider Web Viscous Spittle | Steal= | Family= Spiders | NumSpawns=15 | Note= L, H }} | Drop= Amoeban Pseudopod | Steal= | Family=Amoebans | NumSpawns= 47| Note= A, M }} | Drop= Pebble Thundermelon Pamamas | Steal= | Family= Opo-opo | NumSpawns= 13| Note= L, S }}